


New Beginnings

by kyochisas



Series: Hope's Peak Academy's Chatboard Adventures [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Gen, chatroom format, idknhow to tag this uuuuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A birthday gift to my girlfriend. She's a big sweetheart and she deserves the world.</p><p>Love you, Chi. Hope this is good enough for you.</p>
    </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MisplacedFujisaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisplacedFujisaki/gifts).



> A birthday gift to my girlfriend. She's a big sweetheart and she deserves the world.
> 
> Love you, Chi. Hope this is good enough for you.

**~Private conversation: [yakuzuryuu] and [sailorpeko]~**

[sailorpeko] Hello Young Master. I will be waiting outside the gates again for you today.  
~  
[sailorpeko] I have been told to wait for you again this evening after kendo practise. I heard you had detention. Would you like me to deal with the people responsible for such an action?  
~  
[sailorpeko] It was just confirmed that Young Mistress is alright. The fight she had left her with no major injuries.  
~  
[sailorpeko] ...Young Master. I have a question. Please forgive me. I know a tool should not speak its mind, but I feel as though I must.  
[sailorpeko] Am I a bother to you?  
[sailorpeko] I have noticed that over this past month you have not replied to me a single time.  
[sailorpeko] Has my purpose been fulfilled?  
[yakuzuryuu] Cut the bullshit, Peko.  
[sailorpeko] ??? Young Master?  
[yakuzuryuu] Fuyuhiko. Call me Fuyuhiko, dammit.  
[yakuzuryuu] And I don't need you to baby me anymore.  
[yakuzuryuu] We’re classmates. And comrades. And one day, I’m going to take the clan throne and you're gonna be by my side.  
[yakuzuryuu] Not as a tool or whatever fucking shit you think you are.  
[yakuzuryuu] But as a friend. Get it? A //friend//.  
[yakuzuryuu] You’re a girl just like anyone else.  
[yakuzuryuu] What you’ve done for me and Natsumi is… it's fucking amazing for someone your age. I’m so proud to have you by my side.  
[yakuzuryuu] …  
[yakuzuryuu] ...Peko? You there?  
[sailorpeko] yes I am sherw  
[yakuzuryuu] ?? Peko?  
[sailorpeko] sorry I. I think j an crying. I don't jnow  
[yakuzuryuu] ...Really?  
[sailorpeko] yes I believe so. I do not know what else to cal it no have seen tsumiku-San cry many times before so I believe this is sumular  
[yakuzuryuu] ...Heh.  
[yakuzuryuu] Go clean yourself up. Then meet me outside the gates. We’ll walk home together.  
[sailorpeko] is that an order young master  
[yakuzuryuu] Nah. That's a request.  
[yakuzuryuu] See you in a bit.  
[yakuzuryuu] And I told you, it’s Fuyuhiko.  
[sailorpeko] aldigr young master  
[sailorpeko] I mean. Fuyuhiko.  
[sailorpeko] It will take a little while to get used to this.


End file.
